


Simple

by Harukanesekoi



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst with a Happy Ending, Fluff and Angst, Heavy Angst, M/M, Mentioned SEVENTEEN Ensemble, Mpreg, Unplanned Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-20
Updated: 2018-05-16
Packaged: 2019-04-25 09:22:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 17,343
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14375817
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Harukanesekoi/pseuds/Harukanesekoi
Summary: Lee Jihoon also known as Woozi is a well known Alpha, Idol and Producer who is secretly dating Soonyoung an Omega, a kindergarten Teacher and ChoreographerThey have been living happily these past years but one unfortunate news made them fall apartThat is Soonyoung ending up Pregnant





	1. Chapter 1

It was a sunny monday morning where Soonyoung is usually getting ready for his work at the daycare, when he felt nausea after smelling the perfume of his lover, running towards the bathroom he empties his stomach

"Hey, You okay?" Jihoon walks up to him and watching him by the door, leaning on the side like a model with his arms crossed over his chest

"Hmn.. Must have eaten something.." Soonyoung mumbles and smiles at him, proceeds to brushing his teeth and continue preparing

"I'll be late tonight, i have some work to do at the studio." Jihoon said while wearing his cup and mask to hide his identity from people who might see him outside

"Arasseo, Be safe.." Soonyoung said and goes to his Alpha to pecks his lips which in return Jihoon deepens by pulling his Omega closer and biting his lower lip

"Hnn.. You.. have to go to work.." Soonyoung mumbles between the kiss and slowly pulling away from his Alpha, making Jihoon looks at him in the eyes and smiles 

"I'll see you tonight, Oh go to the hospital and get a check up." He said with a serious tone that indicates that no arguments are needed, it made Soonyoung nods without hesitation and smiles at him while watching his Alpha go

Soonyoung sighs softly and frowns on the fact that he might have caught a bug, he hats going to the hospital but he can't disobey Jihoon especially when the said Alpha uses his Alpha tone to order him

"I guess going to the hospital after work would be fine, Its along the way to the studio anyways." He mumbles to himself and grabs his bag to go to work

Soonyoung and Jihoon have been going out for more than 3yrs now, They are living together but Jihoon have an apartment where the people knew it was where he goes home where in fact he comes home to their house

Soonyoung met Jihoon in a party that he got invited by his friend, They talked and agreed to meet every now and then and thats where their love story began, Soonyoung being the cheerful and hapoy kid that he is, is the exact opposite of the serious and expressionless Jihoon but soon enough Soonyoung made Jihoon's facade crumble and now they are together happily living and sated of each other

Soonyoung being the bubbly and hyper kid he is, is good with kids. He loves kids so much and enjoys taking care of them, one of his friends have kids that he takes care of by the day

"Soonie~" A cute 3yrs old said running towards Soonyoung as fast as his little legs could make him

"Channie~ Hello~" Soonyoung greets with open arms to catch Chan who hugs him by the neck and giggles

"Aigoo, Chan really loves you Soonyoungie~" Jeonghan said as he reaches Soonyoung, smiling like an angel that makes Soonyoung smiles right back

Jeonghan is Chan's Mother, He is a famous Model. People was shock when the news of Jeonghan being pregnant got out but what shocks them the most is the father is none other than Choi Seungcheol, youngest CEO of Pledis Entertainment where Jihoon works at. The two is happily married before Chan was born, Jeonghan is close to Soonyoung while Jihoon is Seungcheol's Bestfriend

They know about Soonyoung's relationship with Jihoon and they supported it together with their personal groups of friends

"Hehe, I'm glad he does~ How are you hyung?" He asked with a smile while slowly setting Chan down to let him get in the premises

Chan runs to his mother and pecks his lips before running inside the room

"We're good Soonyoungie, How are you and Jihoon?" The older asked with a smile and they sits on the bench 

"We're good too hyung." he said with a soft blush and chuckles softly at himself

"Aigoo you are whipped for Jihoonie~" the older teased that made Soonyoung red as a tomato

"Oh i need to get going Soonie, Cheol is waiting for me." He bids before going making Soonyoung smiles and looks at the sky

"Aja!" He shouts and gets in the room to starts the day

\----

As the day went by Soonyoung is now inside the hospital, Looking at the result of the test that they did to him.

Sitting infront of his doctor and was dumbfounded after finding out the result

"You're pregnant mr. Kwon."

That sentence keeps on running inside Soonyoung's head and he was shaking, He can't say he's not happy its more like he is scared of what Jihoon will say about this

"Your heat was late isn't it?" The doctor asked

"I thought it was just delayed so i never paid too much attention about it." He said with a cracked voice, looking down

"Well that is the one that confirms my theory before the ultrasound, Anyways there is an anortion method if you aren't ready to have a baby now."

"No i'm keeping it" he said even before the doctor explain various abortion methods, he won't kill his child. It is His and Jihoon's child after all. The doctor explains various things to do for the pregnancy and the do's and dont's but all of it was going out of his ears

Soonyoung is scared not just for himself but for his child's future.

\-----

"Soonie? I'm home." He heard Jihoon said as he sits in the living room, hugging his knees by his chest and biting his lower lip

"Hey, What's wrong?" Jihoon said that made Soonyoung flinch and looks up at him, eyes red and cheeks puffs from crying

"J-Jihoonie.." he starts and holding back his tears as he stares at his lover who is looking at him with worry in his eyes

"Soonyoung what happe--" Jihoon was cut off by soonyoung making him stop and freeze with wide eyes 

"I'm pregant."


	2. Bestfriend's Comfort

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wonu is here to save the day ~

Jihoon blinks and stares at Soonyoung with wide eyes as much as his small eyes could take

"W-What?" He asked to confirm if what he heard is true 

"I'm Pregnant Jihoon." Soonyoung said crying softly on his knees while his hands were covering his face

"B-But.. A.." Jihoon cant make a sentence as he slowly sat down on the floor staring Soonyoung, Abortion comes to his mind but he cant say it. He can't make Soonyoung go thru that.

"I-I'm.. Soonyoung, I'm not ready to be a father." He said making Soonyoung flinch and looks at him with tears in his eyes and mouth agape to say something but nothing comes out from his mouth

"I-I can't.." Jihoon continue as Soonyoung silently cries while staring at him, Making Jihoon looks away and blinks his tears away

"I just got recognize Soonyoung.. i'm living my dream, I'm too busy to have a child now.. i can't." He continues as he slowly stand up from the floor

"I think we should have space now.. i .. i don't want to be a father yet Soonyoung.. i'm not ready" he said that more like begged that made Soonyoung let out a hurt wail from the couch and looks at him more painful than he was earlier

"I-I understand.. I.. just don't leave me Ji. Please i need you now." Soonyoung said reaching out his hand to him but Jihoon lets it go

"I need time to think.. it was all too sudden Soonyoung.. i need to think." He said and goes to their room, Soonyoung following behind him 

"Ji please.. you don't have to announce it to public, You know i hate attention.. please just .. don't leave Ji." He said grabbing Jihoon's arm that has been taking clothes from the closet and throwing it to the bed, grabbing his luggage under the bed and putting all his important things inside 

"Ji.. please, I need you.. we need you Ji." Soonyoung begs at him sitting on the bed and holding his hand, Jihoon looks at him hearing the word "We" comes out from his mouth

"I-I'll comeback.." Jihoon said and made Soonyoung let go of his hand, Making Soonyoung cries rather loudly as he makes his way out of their room, he looks one last glanced at Soonyoung who is know crying and a shaking on their bed while looking down, his bangs was covering his eyes but Jihoon could see and hear how much he is in pain but he can't think of anything but going right now 

As Jihoon reach the door's handle to go out of the house he heard Soonyoung says something that made his shed a tear as he go 

"I love you.. i'll wait Jihoonie." In the most recked voice Jihoon heard comes out of Soonyoung's.

Soonyoung cried until he fell asleep hugging Jihoon's pillow in his arms  
\---

"Ji?" He mumbles as he woke up feeling tired and having a sore and painful eyes from crying himself to sleep, seeing that the said person is nowhere to be found Soonyoung got up and walks to the bathroom to take a bath and freshen himself up, finding himself wearing one of the oversized Hoodie of Jihoon

He looks at his phone to see if there had been message from Jihoon since last night but all he sees are messages from his friends, He sends a message to the daycare asking for a day off and apologizing for the sudden notice

He walks to the kitchen and made himself something to eat before laying on the bed again with his phone in his hands

Sms;  
Ji, Are you okay? Are you safe?

He sends and waits for a reply but nothing happen, usually Jihoon will reply to him as soon as he can and he never bothers to disturb him with multiple messages because he knows of how busy the other is 

Soonyoung feels like crying as he waits for Jihoon's reply and he knows by now that he is not going to answer and probably the producer really does need a space

Soonyoung ended up calling his bestfriend, he needs someone to here with him, to make him sane and not think of anything stupid to do 

"What do you wa--" His bestfriend said in an irritated voice but was cut off when he heard Soonyoung's voice from the other line.

"Wonu.." Soonyoung whispers having his voice cracked from golding his tears while laying on his bed, tears slowly falling down his face

"Soonyoung what happen? Where are you?" Wonwoo asked worriedly to the latter that made Soonyoung cries

"He left.. Wonu. Jihoon left." With that Wonwoo found himself rushing out of the house to be with Soonyoung

\---

Wonwoo arrived half an hour later, panting and catching his breath but seeing Soonyoung in the bed crying made him mad at the person who made him like this

"Youngie?" He said and sits beside Soonyoung, seeing the dancer like that makes Wonwoo mad at Jihoon, He slowly scoops Soonyoung in his arms and hugs him making the omega straddles his lips, hugs him and clenched a fist on his shirt, like holding on to him with his life as he cries his heart out on to Wonwoo's.

Wonwoo lets him until the omega calms down on his arms

"Can you now to tell me what happen?" Wonwoo said that made Soonyoung sniffles soflty and snuggles more to his chest and shaking his head in response

Wonwoo sighs softly and caress Soonyoung's hair with his right hand while caressing his back with his left

"You know not telling me anything will only make it harder for you, right?" He said to the omega and smiles at him when Soonyoung looks up to looks at him

"You know, Mingyu was really worried when i literally run here without saying anything to him, Youngie? Tell me what happen." Wonwoo said and wipes his tears away with his thumb

Wonwoo and Soonyoung has always been bestfriend since they were young, the Beta being Soonyoung's saviour from the heat incidents that happened to Soonyoung deepens their relationship 

They relay on each other before they met their various mates, Mingyu being Wonwoo's Alpha while Jihoon is to Soonyoung's. How Mingyu and Wonwoo became mate is another story to tell..

"Wonu.. i'm .. I'm pregnant." Soonyoung said stutterring from his cracked voice while looking at Wonwoo in the eyes who is now staring at him with his own widen eyes

"He .. Jihoon said he's not ready to be a father. He said he needs to think.." Soonyoung continues between every sobs. "Won he .. he is not ready. He left me.." he finish sobbing infront of Wonwoo, his shoulders shaking violently from his sobs as he cries in his palms

Wonwoo stares at his bestfriend for a while and comprehends what he just said, Closing his eyes to calm himself down from saying anything to Jihoon and makes a mental note to find the fucker 

"Hey. Youngie.." he said and cups the omega's cheek softly and smiles, wiping the tears from the omega and pecking his forehead

"I'm going to be an uncle then?" He said happily and hugs Soonyoung, He wants to be happy for Soonyoung because that's what the omega needs, The support of his loved ones.

Soonyoung smiles hearing Wonwoo and nodding at him as an answer his tears now stopped as he hugs Wonwoo back

"Thankyou Wonu.." he mumbles to his chest and sigh softly, he looks up at his bestfriend and smiles at him making Wonwoo smile brighter

"For now.. why don't you live with us? You need someone with you now that you are pregnant. Mingyu will be really happy." Wonwoo said and looking at Soonyoung, Wiping the remaining tears off his face

"But.. what if Jihoon comeback?" He said looking at Wonwoo hopefully and biting his lips

"Then.. Hmn, How about this. Message him that you will be staying with us for a while so that there will be someone with you thruout your pregnancy?" Wonwoo suggest that made Soonyoung blinks soflty and nods at him, he needs some time as well to think of it and be strong for their child

"Pregnancy is delicate so you must need someone to be with you, Your work in the daycare would be okay but dancing.. Youngie, You need to stop for a while.." Wonwoo said and Soonyoung sigh softly while leaning his head on the Beta's shoulder, closing his eyes to rest for a while not knowing that he had fallen asleep leaving the Beta planning and speaking to himself


	3. Not ready?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A sneak onto Jihoon's point of view

Jihoon is laying on his bed with his earphones plugged in, listening to a music that he has been making for a while now, holding his phone on his hand after reading Soonyoung's message to him, he can't see himself answering it for now

1 New Message 

He saw on his phone and sigh deeply, choosing to see who is it from, he opens it and sees it was from the omega 

"Ji, I'll be living with Wonu and Mingyu. You can come home if you need anything.. i won't be there for a while.. Call me when you need anything Ji.. I love you.." 

Jihoon mumbles the message as he stares at his phone, Wonu has always been a pain in the ass in their relationship especially whenever Jihoon and Soonyoung had a fight.

The beta has always been there for Soonyoung that Jihoon could actually feel their bond and makes him jealous if it wasn't for the fact that the said beta is already mated 

Jihoon called Cheol about what happened and seeing that his own bestfriend was mad at him for leaving his pregnant omega alone, he can't seem to see the good thing about it.

"You stupid ass, He needs you right now more than anything Jihoon. That news would have been a good news for the both of you if you just handled it well and take it as a man."

"Soonyoung loves kids Jihoon, You know how much he loves playing with Chan and even baby sitting whenever Hannie and I needs a break. The man didn't need you to break him with the one news he wants to be happy and excited about." 

Remembering Cheol's words makes him palms his face and groans, He just had his dream in his hands, Don't you think it was too early for him to actually think of a child where in fact he is still a child himself

Thinking about that made him sigh as he unknowingly thought of how much of a kid his omega was but the said omega handled it well enough as Jihoon being the one who broke him with it

\---

As weeks past Jihoon finds himself with lesser sleep and food intake, His fans being worried about him as he looks paler than he usual is and making them think that the producer is indead getting skinny again 

Jihoon was reverting back to the way he used to be years ago before he met his omega, Before his fans are always worried about his health as he looks pale and skinny but after sometime the Producer starts having a more brighter complex and some fats on his skin that the fans assumed he must have been in a relationship with someone 

Seeing as the said Alpha is now more relaxed than he has ever been since the day he debut

Jihoon always sleeps with Soonyoung tucked in his arms and chest, having the omega's warmth near him makes him able to sleep for more than 2hrs that he usually gets, only waking up at the sound of rustling in the kitchen as Soonyoung makes some foods for the said Alpha eventhough he wasn't that good at it he tries his best to feed him with as much nutrition as possible 

Jihoon sits in the office with Seungcheol and Mingyu inside the room, His cap was pushed down over his eyes to not see the two's judging eyes looking at him

"You know hyung, Soonyoung hyung is worried about you. He has been seeing your photos from the internet." The younger Alpha said that made Jihoon sigh and lean his chin on his palm

"Don't bother Gyu, He won't budge." The older Alpha said and shakes his head at Jihoon, he then proceeds on telling their schedule and work for the week. Mingyu and Seungcheol ending the meeting to talk about Soonyoung

He wanted to stand and go, not wanting to listen to the two of them talking about his omega but he finds himself listening to their conversation as he stays sitted in his sit and didn't bother leaving

"How's Soonie?" Cheol asked to Mingyu while holding a cup of coffee in hand

"He's been great. He is eating alot than usual hyung and his moring sickness is the worse, i couldn't handle it so Wonu is the one taking care of him in the morning.." the younger giggles "i only make the foods~. Oh and hyung his baby bump is showing now, it was really cute." The younger said happily like a kid, while Jihoon just wants to be buried right there and then hearing his omega was being taken care of by someone else

"That's good then, Hannie and I have been thinking of visiting him soon since Hannie usually meets him everymorning in the day care." Cheol said that made him blinks and frowns softly knowing that the said Omega is still working

"Soonyoung hyung will be happy then, Bring Chan since he always love that kid." Mingyu said to Cheol and as Jihoon was about to stand up and go Mingyu said something that made him want to meet his omega 

"Oh hyung, Visit us after he went to the hospital. He will be having his first check this weekend since he will be entering his 2nd trimester this week." Mingyu said that made Jihoon looks up at him, Seeing this Cheol thought of something and smiles to himself

"Is that so? Where would he be taking his check up then? Hannie could tell you guys who is doctor is. He was a really good doctor." Cheol said that made Jihoon looks at him with thankful eyes and looking down again

"Jeongahanie hyung already gave Soonyoung hyung the doctors number hyung~ That's why we had an appointment. Me and Wonu will bring him this Saturday that's why i had it as an off~ I can't wait to see the baby~" Mingyu said happily like he was the father of the unborn child that is in Soonyoung

Jihoon stands up from his sit and deciding he already heard enough he left the room, seeing the younger alpha happily chatting about his omega's pregnancy like it was his makes him made not at the said Alpha but at himselft


	4. Being Pampered Hamster

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A look at how Soonyoung's life is with Mingyu and Wonwoo

Soonyoung is sitting on the couch with a bowl of fruits from Mingyu inbetween his crossed legs, he is munching his fruits while watching some movie that he finds funny for some unknown reason, while Mingyu makes dinner for them.

Mingyu works as a Model and Rapper who collaborates with Jihoon most of the time while Wonu is an novel author who works at home

"Hyung, After you eat can you please get Wonu? He hasn't been out of his office for quite some time now" the younger Alpha sigh softly that made Soonyoung smiles at him, Nodding softly he finished his fruits and goes to the kitchen to place the empty bowl in the sink making Mingyu chuckles at him as he walks slowly into Wonu's office

"Wonu?~" he says softly and peeking his head in the room, Seeing his bestfriend focused on the computer and typing quite fast for a normal person with his glasses on he looks more or less the best selling author that everyone loves

"Wonu~" Soonyoung repeats and walks closer to Wonwoo and pokes his cheek as she croutch down beside him, startling the said beta and looking at him with a a frown that was replaced with wide eyes 

"Oh youngie~" Wonu said and smiles at the omega, The said omega chuckles at him and sits on his lap

"Mingyu is worried you haven't been out for quite sometime~" he pouts at his bestfriend and making his said bestfriend chuckles at him and hugs him with a soft sigh 

"Hmn.. Sorry." He said as he hugs Soonyoung close to him and relaxing with Soonyoung in his arms

"You know, Seeing the two of you that close i should be jealous." Someone said by the door that made them both looks at the alpha who is leaning on the door looking like a greek god 

"Aigoo~" Mingyu chuckles as Soonyoung giggles like a kid at him and makes a grabby hands at the said Alpha indicating he should move close to him and get hugged by the said Omega which is what the Alpha did 

Soonyoung hugging Mingyu's waist while sitting on Wonwoo's lap with Wonwoo hugging him like a baby, the Alpha chuckles and pecks the head of the two important people in his life as he caress their head softly with his large hands

Soonyoung being the reason why he and Wonwoo are together, Being the foundation of their relationship that lacks it. Wonwoo and Mingyu shouldn't have been a mate if it wasn't for Soonyoung making them do the unthinkable

He owes Soonyoung, Wonwoo as he was the one that took the said Beta to the Omega and made him his own eventhough people said she was wasting his status on the said Beta just because he is a Beta 

Soonyoung became more clingy during his pregnancy, Wonwoo thinks it was because he lacks the attention of his Alpha that's why he has been really clingy like he usually is

"Let's eat now, You two need your fill for the night." The Alpha said and pulls Soonyoung up on his feet and Wonwoo up from his chair, Holding them close to him they walk back to the kitchen to eat the cooked dinne he made for them 

\----

Waking up to the sound of barfing, Its had been a routine for Mingyu. He will start making breakfast right after waking up as Wonwoo does his best to console Soonyoung who is hating the fact that he is barfing all the food he has been eating 

"I hate this~" he heard the omega said that made him looks up from his cooking and smiles at the sight of his beta having the omega in his arms as the said omega is upset and sulking

"It'll get better hyung, You have a check up today right?" He said that made Soonyoung looks at him with a pout, it made him smile as seeing the cute omega being pampered by his beta

"Aigoo~ Come on and eat now so that we won't be late~" he said that made Soonyoung perks up happy at the mention of food and sitting on his chair while Wonwoo walks towards him and caress his cheek before pecking his lips

"Goodmorning gyu~" he head his beta said that made him smile and pecks his lips again 

"Morning love~" he whisper and continue cooking as Wonwoo gets some plates and utensils for them

Sitting across them Soonyoung watches the two lovers interact, it made him smile happily for them but also in envy but he knows crying won't do him good now, Wonwoo and Mingyu will be mad if he keeps crying

\----

They all went to the hospital, Soonyoung inbetween Mingyu and Wonwoo, People are looking at them with weird glance seeing an Omega clinging on to an Alpha and a Beta, They ignore the stares and go straight to Soonyoung's doctor

"Goodafternoon mr. Kwon?" The doctor asked and smiles at him 

"Goodafternoon dr. Hong~" he said cheerfully and smiles at him

"So is one of the gentleman beside you the father?" He asked while preparing the bed where Soonyoung would be laying on 

"Oh no~" he giggles softy and holds the two's hands in his and chuckles "they are my bestfriends~" he said and snuggles on to the two's hand that he has been holding

"I see.. usually Alpha tends to get overprotective towards their pregnant mate and assuming you had two made me think you are really protected." He said and smiles at Soonyoung, seeing the said Omega was clingy to the two means that his Alpha is no where to be found

"I am well protected~" he said that made the Dr. Stares at him with a smile and nods at him

"Come and lay here so we could see the little one, shall we?" He said that made Soonyoung stand up and goes to him, still holding on to the two's hands

"We'll be here." Mingyu said and pats his head while Wonwoo smiles at him and nods but not letting go of his hands

"Alright, This will be cold. Okay? Can one of you lift his shirt please i don't want to touch him seeing you to being protective towards him." Dr. Hong said and smiles at the two gentlemen, Wonwoo is the one who did it and lifts Soonyoung's shirt to let the doctor apread the gel and ultrasound him

"Oh here it is~ you have a healthy baby inside you mr. Kwon." He said that made the three looks at the monitor, Wonwoo squish Soonyoung's hand softly while Mingyu looking at the monitor with awe

Little did they know was a certain Alpha was looking outside the door to see a certain Omega of his


	5. Unexpected Visitor

he was about to leave when one of the nurses caught him peeking by the door and holds on to him 

"Dr. Hong, Do you know this man? He was peeking inside." The nurse said and pushed him inside the clinic 

"Shit." He mutters and quickly turns to hide himself from the three eyes he doesn't want to see 

"Ji?" Soonyoung said as a whisper when he slowly sits down on the bed and looking at his Alpha

Wonwoo's grip on Soonyoung's hand tightens as his anger risen seeing the Alpha, Soonyoung whines softly and pouts at him when he felts his hand tighten on his but never let his hand go

Mingyu on the other hand was calm and compose, He knows his lover will beat the man up if he don't calm him but the thought of the said man sufferring from his lover's hand makes him think he deserves it

Jihoon slowly looks at Soonyoung and seeing his omega holding hands with other men an Alpha makes him groans internally, he knows he doesn't have the right to be jealous now knowing that the two was the one who protected and been there for Soonyoung when he left

"Ji?" Soonyoung smiles at him and seeing the Omega's smile makes him feel his chest tightens from happiness or from pain..

"So now that you all are here, I'm going to print these." Dr. Hong said and starts printing the ultrasound photo for them

"He is healthy, Your morning sickness will past within these week as you enter your 2nd trimester, Cravings should be starting. I'm going to give you some vitamins for you since your little one keeps on getting what you are eating." Dr. Hong tells them everything they needed to know

"Be careful, The 2nd Trimester is where you are at risk. Don't be stress cause that gives you and the baby a toll." He said with a smile as he gives the baby photo copies seeing as it wasn't just one copy makes Soonyoung smile, he nods at Dr. Hong and said his thanks

"I'll be seeing you in 2weeks alright?" Dr. Hing said and waves at them

"Yes, Thankyou dr. Hong~" Soonyoung bows and smiles at him where Wonwoo and Mingyu did the same 

Jihoon was silent all thruout the check up where he just sat on the back while listening, he doesn't know what to do or what to say as he was as suprised as them that he is here

As they are walking out the clinic, Wonwoo looks at Soonyoung who is looking at the photos with a wide smile, he caress his head to get his attention and chuckles when he shove the picture in his face 

"Wonu look he looks like a jelly bean~" Soonyoung said in a child like voice and smiling widely at him as he looks at the photo himself

"Yes he does.. Where are you going?" He asked and looks at Soonyoung who stopped walking, Soonyoung faces the two lovers with wide smile and hands them each a photo of his baby, handling Jihoon the last one with a soft smile

"Take care of it~" he said mostly to Jihoon and smiles at him 

Jihoon looks at the photo in his hand and looks at Soonyoung who is smiling at him like he is not worried anymore of Jihoon not comingback to him, more like he accepts the fact that he will not be with him anymore as he continues to ignore Soonyoung this past few weeks

"I.. C-Can i talk to you Soonyoung?" Jihoon said that made Soonyoung flinch hearing his name from the Alpha, Soonyoung looks at Wonwoo and Mingyu and smiles at them 

"Hmn.." He answered at Jihoon and looks at Wonwoo and Mingyu "I'll see you guys at the parking lot?" He sid indicating he will come home with them, Wonwoo looks at Jihoon with a glare before sighing and looking at Soonyoung while Mingyu just nods and smiles at Soonyoung 

"We'll wait." Wonwoo said and caress Soonyoung's cheek softly. "Call if you need us. Okay?" He said with his serious tone that made Soonyoung smiles at his bestfriend and nods as he snuggles on his touch 

Soonyoung watches the two go hand in hand then looks at Jihoon, His smile now gone and biting his lower lip

Jihoon holds his hand and walks to the emegency stairway to get some privacy, Soonyoung following right behind him as they walk

Closing the door Soonyoung looks at Jihoon before looking down and fiddling his fingers with the hem of his hoodie that clearly belongs to Jihoon

"How are you?" Jihoon said looking at Soonyoung who can't seem to settle infront of Jihoon, Seeing that the Alpha has been avoiding his messages for the past weeks and now being infront of him and smelling him makes Soonyoung quite dizzy from the contact

Soonyoung looks at Jihoon and smiles softy at him and put his hands on his hoodie pockets 

"I'm holding on.." he said softy and looks down seeing the Alpha was shocked hy his answer 

"Wonu and Gyu is there for me.. i'm slowly being okay." He said with raw feelings out in the open as he stares at Jihoon straight in the eyes 

Jihoon felt like his chest is going to explode by what he heard and how he could see the emotions flowing on to Soonyoung's words thru his eyes 

"How are you, Ji.. You got paler and skinny.." Soonyoung said and raise his hand to hold his cheek that made Jihoon flinch on his spot and just stare at Soonyoung who is looking at him with much love as he usually see towards the omega

Jihoon looks down and slowly wraps his arms around Soonyoung and pulls him into a tight hug, the omega yelp softly by the shock of his touch and sigh in his Alpha's arms, wrapping his arms around his neck to pull him closer to him, The said Alpha buries his face on to Soonyoung's neck to breathe in his scent and feel more of his warmth

"I'm sorry.. i'm sorry for leaving you." He said in a cracked voice as he holds his tears while holding his omega, his world right in his arms

"Hmn." The only response Soonyoung could do as he looks up the ceiling to stop his tears from falling as he hugs the Alpha close to himself, Biting his lower lip harder to stop his tears from falling 

"I'm sorry Sonnie.. i'm sorry.." the Alpha now crying in his shoulders while hugging him closer, Soonyoung couldn't hold his tears anymore seeing the Alpha he loves who always loved being Strong and Prideful now crying infront of him, He doesn't want that, he doesn't want his Alpha hurting eventhough he is hurting twice as much

"Shh.. Ji~" he mumbles softly while he slowly makes the Alpha face him and cups his soft cheeks that sunken thruout the weeks, he wipes the tears away with his thumb as he soflty sniffles and smiles at him

"Let's talk when we come home?.." he said and pecks the Alpha's eyes before moving down to his nose, cheeks and lastly his lips. Making it quite longer as he pecks his lips

Jihoon holds on to Soonyoung's cheeks and kissed him more, missing those beautifull pulp lips

As the kiss starts getting heated Soonyoung slowly pulls away resting his forehead on to his Alpha while catching his breath, A smile plastered on his face 

"Come on. Let's go, Wonu and Gyu are waiting.." Soonyoung said that made his Alpha nods and wipes his remaining tears away, Soonyoung did the same and chuckles softy

Jihoon smiles at him soflty and holds his hand, pulling his cap down to cover his face as well his mask on, Soonyoung cover his head with the hoodie as they walk hand in hand to the parking lot

Home.. Come home Soonyoung said they'll come home..


	6. Reconcialiatio, Fear, Home.

"So why is it that these little ass is with us?" Wonwoo said emphasizing the word ''little'' at Jihoon with a frown while sitting on the couch, Soonyoung beside him calming him down while Mingyu is in the kitchen making dinner, Jihoon sitting infront of Wonwoo with his head low 

Wonwoo have always hated Jihoon so it was no suprised that the said beta hates him so much now that he left Soonyoung in their care after being stupid and thinking only of himself

"Wonu.. don't be mad~" Soonyoung whines softly beside him who is hugging him by his waist to stop him from jumping Jihoon and beating the alpha eventhough Soonyoung knows Wonwoo would never hurt Jihoon, as the beta thinks before he acts

Wonwoo sigh hearing Soonyoung and pulls the omega closer to him, hugging him close and making him sit on his lap making the Alpha looks at him with a frown 

Jihoon always hates how Wonwoo and Soonyoung so close to each other for his liking, It never really become a problem before since they have always been like that, but know that he was deprived from Soonyoung's touch and seeing them that close makes him frown and hold himself from pulling Soonyoung out of his hold

"So are you taking him home or are you going to continue being a coward bitch?" Wonwoo snaps at him that made him freeze in his sit to see that Soonyoung hiding from his sight,as The omega burried his face on to Wonwoo's shoulder so that he won't be able to see his reaction from the question 

"If he wanted to.." Jihoon said softy while peeking at Soonyoung's reaction as he continue to be pampered by Wonwoo infront of Jihoon 

Soonyoung bites his lower lips while laying his head on to Wonwoo's shoulder and hearing Jihoon makes him smile softy, Jihoon wants him back. Eventhough they haven't talked about the serious stuff he knows now that Jihoon wants to be with him

Mingyu comes back from the kitchen after cooking and tells them the food is ready, He walks towards Soonyoung "Soonyoung hyung~ The food is ready, Come on~ Leave the two grumps~" pulls him up from Wonwoo, Hugging him by his sides as they went to the kitchen leaving Wonwoo and Jihoon alone

JIhoon could see how the two pampers Soonyoung and how Soonyoung loves the affection and attention he is getting from the two, He made a mental note to ask Soonyoung about it when they come home

"As much as I dont want Soonyoung to come with you, Its his decision but keep this in mind." He said and went closer to Jihoon to be face to face with him, eyes in a serious glare and tone lower than his usual 

"If you make him cry again like that, I'll kill you." 

Leaving Jihoon and walking to the kitchen to join them, Soonyoung sees Wonwoo comes and Jihoon staying in the living room so he went and grabs the Alpha's hand to make him join for dinner

"Gyu's cooking is the best~" he said that made Jihoon looks at him with a smile

Soonyoung made him a platter of foods that is far from what he could finish, seeing his Omega being bubbly and hyoper infront of him makes him smile unconciously 

''You need to eat Jihonnie~, You got skinnier again~"he said with a cute pout that made Jihoon smiles at him while munching on his food, he was staring at the omega that he forgot to eat

Jihoon smiled at him and starts eating,not wanting to make his omega worry anymore. it is in fact delicious but he missed the salty omelettes that his omeaga made for him every morning, he miss his touch, his warmth, he miss his Soonyoung, his Omega

\---

Mingyu and Wonwoo drives the two of them back to their house, Its on the outskirt of the city, out of the people's eyes 

"Call me if something happen alright?" Wonu said to Soonyoung, Jihoon is already out of the car and waiting for Soonyoung to let go of Wonwoo

Mingyu went beside him and looks at the two who is hugging each other like they won't see each other again

"Hyung, Soonyoung hyung still get morning sickness every once in a while, Buy some fruits cause he always munch those instead of chips.." Mingyu said to inform the Alpha about Soonyoung's daily lifestyle with them

"Hyung.. Can you please not upset him? He's more sensitive now than usual and he starts keeping his feelings, I don't know if he shows it to Wonwoo but he tends to look lively on the outside but when his alone he cries himself to sleep.." Mingyu sigh softly and looks at Jihoon who is just listening to him, Jihoon's cap was lower his head then usual and his hands were inside his pockets 

"Please take care of him." Mingyu said before going to Wonwoo and Soonyoung, pulling Soonyoung in his arms and hugging him softly as he bids goodby, Jihoon watches Soonyoung waves at the two happily before walking towards him, They gets in the house silence occupying their house

Its unusal how Jihoon always finds the house calming whenever he comes home but now cold air greets the both of them 

Soonyoung and Jihoon turns their house back on, Soonyoung doing the bed in their bedroom while Jihoon is in his office seeing it was half empty because he took most of his work to his apartment

Soonyoung sits on the bed while looking at their room, It was cleaner than usual , usually the room have a lot of notes everywhere, clothes piled up, snacks from late night movie marathons and so much more making the room smaller than its size

But now seeing the room clean and organize since he did a general cleaning before he stayed in with Mingyu and Wonwoo, The room speaks more like Soonyoung's room istead of it being their room 

Jihoon goes to their bedroom and seeing Soonyoung looking lost in their own bedroom makes him looks around, His body jolts at the sight of their usually uncleaned room being so clean he thinks it wasn't even theirs

"Soonyoung? Are you hungry?" He asked before sitting beside the omega, Soonyoung slowly looks at him and smile a little before shaking his head as an answer

Jihoon could see the emotions in his eyes, eventhough he tries to hide it, he knows the omega is hurt seeing their room become a strangers room. He knows the omega is keeping his emotions inside and that isn't good

"Hey, Soonie." He said and makes Soonyoung face him, holds his hands in his and caress it softly

"I'm sorry, for leaving you behind.. for running away." He starts as he looks at Soonyoung, He could see the fear in his eyes when he starts speaking, Soonyoung is thinking if this is Jihoon saying goodbye to him

"Look here Soonie.. i'm.. i'm not going to leave you, I'm here now." Soonyoung looks at him hearing what he said, the omega shows a shaky smile before his hands betrayed him as it trembles for holding his tears and emotions

"Jihoonie.." Soonyoung said that made Jihoon pulls the omega in his lap and hugs him close, The omega breaks down when he was in his Alpha's hold, He's tears starts falling and his body starts shaking

Soonyoung keeps mumbling Jihoon's name repeatedly, while Jihoon just keeps his arms around him and soothes his back, looking at the ceiling to stop his tears from pouring, he had enough crying for one day but one thing is for sure, He didn't only break Soonyoung's trust when he left that day, He always broke something as much valuable as his heart

\----

As Soonyoung settles down, His sniffles died down and his tears stopped, he looked at Jihoon, Soonyoung stares at his Alpha's eyes before speaking 

"Jihoonie, You know.. You don't have to force yourself." He starts, He slowly lets go of Jihoon and sits beside him then faces him, crossing his legs infront of him as he looks at Jihoon

"I'm okay if you are going to leave.. just, can i ask you one thing?" He said that made Jihoon jolts in his sit and looks at him with wide eyes, Hearing that from Soonyoung makes his chest clenched tightly

"Please atleast visit our child? I don't want him not knowing who his father is, i don't want him to not know you.. if that's okay?" Soonyoung said with a politeness in his voice that made Jihoon's eyes fills with tears as he stares at Soonyoung's slowly emptying eyes

"No." He said that made Soonyoung flinch in his sit and fiddles his fingers as he looks down

"I see.. so its impossible too.. eh.." he mumbles at Jihoon that Jihoom knows the omega is crying but no tears could be seen on his eyes anymore like it just disappeared after all he has been crying these past weeks

"Sorry for asking something stupid.." Soonyoung chuckles lowly as if trying to lift the mood he was succumbing into 

"No, because i'm not leaving you again. I'm not leaving you and my child again. I'm not leaving Soonyoung.. i'm not leaving." He said cupping Soonyoung's cheeks im his hands and making him looks at him as he cries those words, shakking his head in the process of telling Soonyoung that he is not going to leave again, not again

Soonyoung stares at Jihoon and slowly tears starts flowing down his eyes again, Its like it function was broken and he couldn't seem to stop it

"I love you. I love you. I'm not leaving again. I'm so sorry Soonie please come back to me. Please Soonie." Jihoon cried infront of Soonyoung as he begs his omega to comeback to him, his Soonyoung, his light, his sun, His Home


	7. Aftermath

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A little smut to spice up the day?

Soonyoung slowly wakes up from his sleep as he feels coldness run to his naked body, He slowly looks at the person beside him, his alpha's usually pale skin is even paler and his cheeks lost its fats, Soonyoung pokes Jihoon's cheek as the Alpha was sleeping beside him rather soundly, Jihoon's arms where around Soonyoung as the omega faces Jihoon's naked chest 

Hearing Jihoon says those words last night made his shell crumble and everything just escalated from there, leaving the both of them naked under the sheet

[Flashback last night, This was supposed to be in Italic but AO3 didn't made it italic]

"Jihoonie~" Soonyoung whisper as Jihoon kissed him softy while holding his head in place, The word "I love you" keeps on escaping on Jihoon's mouth 

Soonyoung couldn't help himself but accept his Alpha wholeheartedly as he too missed the Alpha more than he could think of, the kiss slowly become rough as they are both hungry for each other

Jihoon's hand travels from his face to his waist as he slowly and carefully makes Soonyoung lay down on the bed, His kisses travels from his lips to his neck as his hands were already under the omega's shirt, the omega released an excited moan when he felt his Alpha's hand on his bare chest and down to his baby bump

The alpha looking up to his omega when he felt the bumps on his stomach, lifting his shirt above his head and throwing it down the bed he slowly caress the bump soflty and pecks it

"My baby.." the alpha said that made the omega freeze and stares at him with hands covering his mouth to surpressed his sob 

The alpha looks at his omega and smiles at him like he just won the lottery, The smile that Soonyoung only seen on Jihoon when he accepted the alpha's offer on living together 

Jihoon kissed Soonyoung with much care and gentleness that the omega seems to be new at it, the Alpha always loves teasing him whenever they are making love but right now it seems that the alpha's goal is to make his omega feel all the love and care he was failed to show for these past years

The omega's hands made it work as he reached the hem of his alpha's shirt, cutting the kiss shortly to lift up the cloth and throwing it away, the alpha smiles at his omega and proceeds to pleasuring him, his hands finding its way to his omega's pants, he made a miracle as he made his omega off his pants within seconds as he wasn't going to waste time on the thing

His kisses travels to the omega's neck, marking his pale white skin and sliding over the left side of Soonyoung's neck where the bite is located, his mark, his bitemark that made Soonyoung his.

As his hand made wonders, His fingers reach the sensitive puckered hole of his omega, Feeling it was already wet for him to take, his finger slowly slips in the tight walls, making the omega whines in his arms as he was between his legs and starts stretching his walls for him to take

"Ji~" Soonyoung moans that made the Alpha looks at him and smile sweetly

"Hmn." Jihoon answered while taking his time preparing and marking his omega, Soonyoung have his arms wrapped around Jihoon as his nails digs into his back, feeling his Alpha's fingers inside him makes the omega a moaning mess, Jihoon seems to like it when his omega jolts whenever he hits his prostate

Jihoon looks down to see Soonyoung, the omega has a flushed face, tears escaping his eyes while his mouth softly agape as he moans, Jihoon gets excited seeing how erotic and sexy his pregnant mate is, His hard on was let free when he decided his omega was very much ready for him

"Look at me Soonie." He whisper as he align himself by the omega's waiting hole, Soonyoung looks at him straight in the eyes that made Jihoon blinks seeing his eyes filled with love, Jihoon smiles at his omega with tears filling his eyes upon seeing the omega's eyes, he leans down and kiss his omega slowly and breath takingly as he slowly push his harden one inside the tight walls of the omega

Soonyoung takes a deep breath upon feeling Jihoon slowly sinking inside him, His alpha not sparing him time as he felts his tongue took the oppotunity to explore his sweet cavern, his mind have gone a mess as he feels his alpha thrusting in and out of him but his mind was on staying on the kiss 

"Soonie~" Jihoon moans that made him comes back to reality and grips on his alpha's back, his thrust becoming more faster and deeper, making soonyoung bite his shoulder and run his fingers on his back leaving red angry marks on it, Jihoon looking at him as his hands where on the omega's thighs, keeping it steady as the omega wraps his legs around the alpha's waist

The bed creaking from the vigorous thrust his alpha starts doing "i'm coming, Ji~" Soonyoung said as he couldn't keep himself anymore

"Come for me Soonie~" Jihoon said using his low and husky voice that made Soonyoung's eyes rolled back as he comes, leaving both their chest a mess

Soonyoung didn't know what happened after coming as he passed out after coming but he still felt his alpha continue thrusting inside him and completelt blacked out hearing Jihoon say

"I love you my mate.."

He snaps out of his day dreaming as he feels Jihoon move 

"Are you day dreaming?" Jihoon said and caress Soonyoung's cheek softly, Smile slowly showing on the omega's lips when he felt his alpha's hand

"Hmn. I was waiting for you to wake up~" he said and pecks Jihoon's lips and giggles

"Are you feeling okay? I didn't hurt you, right?" The alpha said and looks at the onega with worried filled eyes, His eyes scans the omega's body, seeing his marks all over the omega's body makes him smile but seeing a bruise forming on the omega's hips makes him sigh 

"Ji, You know how easily i get bruised~" he pouts and snuggles on to his alpha's chest "don't worry it doesn't hurt. I'm not hurt~" he said into his alpha's neck as he snuggles and buried his face on it 

"I missed you~" he suddenly mutters, that made the alpha pulls him closer and hugs him closer to him his hand running onto his back down to his butt that made the omega chuckles and hits his alpha's chest

"Ya~ Pervert~" Soonyoung said that made his alpha looks at him with a grin, Seeing that made the omega laughs softly and shakes his head, not knowing that his alpha was staring at him as he laughs

"I missed your laugh." The alpha said that made the omega stop and looks at him with a smile

"You won't miss it anymore. You're here now and you're not leaving." Soonyoung said and wraps his arms around his alpha's neck and sigh softy

"This time i won't let you leave. You asked me to comeback, I'm here now. I won't let you leave me again." The omega declares more to himself instead of the alpha, Soonyoung knows he almost lost himself from holding his emotions and surpressing it from coming out and just bottling it 

"I love you my mate." Jihoon whisper to Soonyoung, as his soft lips closes to his mark on the omega's neck, he holds him gentle and withcare

"I love you my Alpha~" Soonyoung said to Jihoon as he stares up at him, he leans closer to seal their love with a kiss


	8. Busted

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A fan saw Jihoon buying Fruits, Jellybeans, Peanut butter and Pickles?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've edited the chapters starting here so i'm very sorry for all the misspelled words from previous chapters, i'll edit it after this book ends ( ◠‿◠ )

"Ji~ I'm hungry, Hurry~" Soonyoung mutters while sitting on Jihoon's lap, Snuggling on to his Alpha's chest while the said Alpha is trying to grab his phone to order some delivery that Soonyoung wants 

"How am i suppose to call if you are clinging to me like a sloth?" Jihoon chuckles as he shakes is head seeing Soonyoung's pout at him with a frown on his face, he proceeds and calls the delivery while his free hand was on his omega's back and caressing it, talking to the phone 

"I want seasoned chicken and jajangmyun~" Soonyoung mutters in the crook of his neck that he sighs and orders what the omega wants, after he finish he put the phone down and looks down at his omega

"Soonie, Why are you so clingy to Wonwoo and Mingyu? I know you've always been like that to Wonwoo but why with Mingyu too?" He cant hide his jealousy from his tone as he asked his omega, his omega blinks softly and looks at him, tilting his head on the side softly with a pursed lips, he looks like a hamster in front of the alpha that Jihoon couldn't stop himself from pecking his lips

"About that.., Dr. Hong said its because my Alpha left me that's why i cling to those who i feel safe?" Soonyoung said that made his bites his lower lip, Jihoon stares at him knowing that it is true, mated omega tends to lose themselves whenever their Alpha leaves especially pregnant ones that's why they sometimes find someone to be there and make them feel safe 

"Hmm. I see.." Jihoon said and somehow he regrets asking for it, He pulls the omega to him more making the omega straddles his lap and wraps his legs on his waist 

"It won't happen again so don't cling onto other men." He said and pecks his omega's mark that madd the omega yelps a cute sound and blushes 

"Its not like its other men Ji, Its Gyu and Wonu~" the omega looks at Jihoon with a pout knowing that his mark is sensitive it made the omega blush furiously

"Stop pouting, You looks like a hamster." The alpha said and pinched his omega's cheek softly and pecks his lips as he starts showering kissing onto his omega's face, making his omega giggles and tries to avoid his lips

"Ji, Stop~ Aigoo~ You're getting hard~ My body couldn't take it anymore Ji~" Soonyoung whines as he felt a harden bulge on where he is sitting, crossing his arms he frowns at his alpha

"You've made me unable to walk for a day Ji, i can't." Shaking his head he complains at his alpha, the said alpha filled the weeks they haven't seen each other in a day of not going out of their room, he didn't even stop even though the said omega passed out from coming too much, the Alpha said it wasn't enough but when he whined that he is hungry the alpha decided he can't keep going when their baby is also getting hungry

They just left the room after showering but seeing the Alpha reacting again he needed to tell him he couldn't take it again, he will break him if they continue and he knows his alpha will be depress when he realized that he is getting rougher as the times goes on 

 

Jihoon slowly sigh to calm himself down, He looks at his omega who is only wearing his oversize hoodie and a underwear, his legs were on the side of Jihoon's legs and seeing it as he straddles him makes Jihoon bites his lower lip, His hands on his omega's thigh

"Then stop being cute, I won't be able to stop when i start again." he groans and bury his face on his omega's neck as his hands run to his waist and pulls him close, he takes a deep breath but it was a bad idea when he smells his omega's scent, its intoxicating, his omega's smell is like a heroine to him he can't help wanting more

"Ji~ Calm down.." the omega said whispering to him, The alpha sigh and hugs his omega closer, arms wrapped around the omega's body 

"You know that our little jellybean is hungry, Do you want our jellybean to be hungry?" Soonyoung said that made Jihoon sigh again deeply this time and makes his slowly calm down, he slowly looks at the omega and seeing the omega smiling at him like he just succeeded at making his Alpha calm makes him smile back

"You're right. Our jellybean is hungry." He said and jolts when Soonyoung quickly pulls out of his hold when he heard the doorbell, Jihoon couldn't stop his smile when he sees the omega bounce bubbly towards the door, he stand up and take his money to pay for the delivery

"Foods~" Soonyoung sang as they sit on the floor in the living room to eat, the omega being true to his words that he is angry devours the jajangmyun within seconds, he clearly pouts when his jajangmyun was gone in a second, he looks at Jihoon with messy mouth and a teary eyes 

"Ji, My ja-jajangmyuuuun~" he cried that made Jihoon's eyes widen and pulls him into his lap

"Babe there are lots of foods, don't cry.. hey its okay, eat mine?" Jihoon tries to console his omega and smiles at him, Wiping the tears off his cheeks and the jajangmyun off his mouth, the omega nods and starts eating again, The alpha couldn't help but chuckles as he eats some side dishes watching his omega eating in his lap

Jihoon smile to himself as he thinks of something he could actually do to make his omega happy the thing is he can't seem to gather enough courage to do it now

But he knows he could do it somewhere in the near future when the opportunity is there he will grab it and embrace it

 

\----

Jihoon now sat in front of Seungcheol, seeing the older alpha looks at him like he just did something that made his dad proud, the smile on Seungcheol's face makes him believed that the Alpha's husband have been in touch with Soonyoung seeing the said alpha makes him sigh 

''Can you get to the point? I don't have a free time. Soonyoung wants some fruits and i don't want him to call that beta friend of his who always glares at me." he said that made the older clears his throat and smiles at him 

"You'll be having your first concert." The older said that made Jihoon's eyes widen, a smile slowly show in his face

"Really hyung?" He said and grins to himself

"Really, so tell Soonyoungie about it and tell him you might become busier than usual" the older said that made him purse is lip and nods at him

"He'll be so excited about it. He might even wanna go.." he said and smiles at the thought of seeing Soonyoung in his first concert

suddenly a thought appear in his mind and he looks at Seungcheol with wide eyes before start talking to hm about his plan for his concert

"Oh hyung i have an idea, i need your approval since you are the CEO''

\----

On his way to buying fruits and grocery to add for their stocks, he made sure to buy a lot of peanut butter and jellybeans candies, Soonyoung has been craving for it and have been eating it these past days, he also bought some mango flavored ice cream and pickles to add for his omega's weird cravings collection 

A fan secretly snaps some photos when he saw Jihoon buying groceries and posting in online with the caption 

@JIHOONIEWIFEY  
["Oppa buying some groceries, weird how he bought a lot of jellybeans, peanut butter and pickles kekeke"] 

The post starts spreading with some fans outrage that she snaps a photo of Jihoon who is clearly busy doing the shopping and some was wondering that those are not a food for a single person who lives alone

[@jihooniepabo; "Oppa those are my cravings when i was pregnant except for the jellybean keke~]

[@leejihoonloves; Stop invading his privacy, he is clearly focused on the task of buying groceries. So glad that he starts gaining weight again and looking less stress]

\----  
Jihoon was called by Seungcheol the next day when Dispatch released the photo he doesn't have any idea that a photo gone viral when he was shopping for some groceries for Soonyoung, seeing the article it made him sigh and look at his lover who is sitting in the couch while wearing his favorite hoodie that clearly belongs to the Alpha while watching a cartoon movie and hugging a bowl of jellybean with peanut butter on it, making it look like he is eating a cereal

@Dispatch  
[famous Producer and Idol Woozi is seen buying some groceries, the groceries consist of foods that usually a pregnant person craves for?] 

The article was viral within a second with Woozi's fans outrage at the accusation and some even went it further at asking Pledis and Woozi for explanation 

@Woozi001  
["stop trying to accuse Woozi of getting someone knocked up, what if it was for his pregnant friend?] 

@leeWoozi  
[''Pledis and Woozi need to make a statement regarding this.'']

Jihoon sigh seeing the comments and Soonyoung seems to heard him and goes close to him, his head tilting softly on the side to ask Jihoon what is wrong the Alpha only smiled at him then shakes his head and hugs him close to him 

''Ji? Is everything okay? Your concert is in 2 weeks right?'' Soonyoung smiles at him, cupping his cheeks in his hands and pecking the Alpha's lips

"Its okay, you'll do good" Soonyoung that made the Alpha nods his head and shower his face with kisses, making the omega giggles and release cute laughs 

His now large baby bump separating them to be even more closer, Soonyoung chuckles at Jihoon the omega doesn't have any idea about Jihoon's current issue since Jihoon told those people close to Soonyoung to not let the omega knows it cause he doesn't want his omega worrying about unnecessary things, he want his omega happy and well fed

@PledisOfficial  
[Woozi's concert will be held at xxstadium, tickets is now available nationwide, make sure to grab those tickets before its gone.]

People are ecstatic, with sudden announcement of the ticket being release Woozi's fans all hurried to the malls who are selling, lines are seen and Pledis made sure no one gets hurt as they spread staffs all over the country to check the situation 

@realWoozi  
["make sure you guys are safe when buying tickets, Pledis staffs are giving water and snacks make sure you grab one. Your safety is important to me"] 

Jihoon tweets that earns lots of responds from his fans, making the fans forget the scandal about him knocking up someone for a brief moment 

The tickets were gone as soon as it was released, Pledis declaring a sold out post within 8hours 

@PledisOfficial  
["Sorry to say this but Tickets for @realWoozi's Concert is now sold out, See you guys at the concert."]

@Dispatch  
["Pledis declares Sold Out after 8Hours of releasing tickets for @realWoozi's concert, Foods and Waters are given to the fans who patiently waits in line'']

The tweet earned praise from Woozi's fans, seeing that the tweet holds positivity towards Woozi

@Woozi001  
["That's more like it, You guys should do this kind of articles more often"]

@woooozi  
["Dispatch actually release a good article, so proud. *clapping emoji*"]

Pledis and Woozi becomes busy as the days goes by, leaving the previous scandal buried deep into people's minds and letting them wonder if Woozi will release a statement in his concert


	9. Concert & Family

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What happen in the stadium stays in the stadium?

A week within the concert Jihoon is in his office at their house, seeing the time is 4 am he is finishing a song that he will perform last at his concert

Soonyoung wake up because of the coldness of the bed beside him, he slowly sits up and yawns softly 

"Ji?'' He mumbles and slowly brushes his hair with his hand and brushes the back of his hand onto his eyes, he slowly stand up, making his hoodie fall above his knee and the right side falling off his shoulder revealing his white skin, he slowly walks towards Jihoon's office, seeing the said alpha no where to be found in their room, coming inside without knocking made JIhoon jolts up and looks at him with a widen eyes

''Baby, why are you awake?'' Jihoon said and pulls his omega in his lap, Soonyoung soon being embraced by his Alpha snuggles on to his alpha's chest and pecks his neck

"You're not beside me~" Soonyoung pouts at his alpha and snuggles on to him more, smelling his alpha and hugging him closer as much as his baby bump can 

"sorry~ Let's sleep?" Jihoon smiles and pecks his omega's head and caress his cheek, making the omega purr in his hands, causing the alpha to chuckle and pecks his omega's lips

"You're so cute Soonyoung~.." he mutters seeing the Omega slowly falling asleep in his arms upon purring on his hand, His omega's head falls on to his palm before making him lean to his shoulder, he grabs the blanket on the couch and wraps it to his omega, covering the both of them 

He hums softly while soothing the back of his omega and close his eyes loving the warmth his omega gives him just by being in his arms before slowly but carefully lifting his omega up, his hands supporting the omega's bottom while the omega's legs wrap around his waist, he slowly walks towards their room and carefully lays his omega down on the bed before laying down behind him, pulling him close to him and succumbing to sleep

\----

The day has arrived, Woozi's Concert arena is full packed with his fans, fans starts getting in the arena while Woozi was getting ready, Soonyoung is with Wonwoo, Jeonghan and Chan

They have a designated spot to make it easier for Jihoon to see them and for them to have privacy since Wonwoo is a well known best seller author while Jeonghan being a well known model

Chan and Soonyoung are sitting on their chair while playing something only the two understands, Soonyoung wearing a huge hoodie and a pants, the hoodie was over his head and was locked with a cap so that he is well hid, while he hugs a jellybean pack, eating it together with chan

"When is it starting? And why is Mingyu going to perform?" Wonwoo said while sitting on the chair with crossed arms, He is wearing a black shirt and a denim pants, his cap low to hide himself as well

"They have collaborations, remember?" Soonyoung wonders why he needs to hide his face since he is not really popular but when the fans starts gathering they saw the group on the far corner and start wondering who they are

Fan suddenly tries to see who it is but fails since they are situated in an off limit area making the fans flash some camera's on them, Jeonghan sigh seeing the commotion and quickly pulls Chan's hoodie on to the kid and hide his face, the fans squeals seeing Chan knowing that its only Jeonghan who will be there with a child, They wonder who the one with a oversize hoodie who is eating something is but just shrug it off when the arena starts being packed with fans

Jeonghan pulls his son on to his lap and sigh, looking at Soonyoung who is waiting for Jihoon to come out while munching on his jellybean, the omega feeding chan as well makes Jeonghan smile at him and pecks Chan's cheek making the Alpha kid squeals and hugs his mother.

Wonwoo smile seeing the two mother and son as he wonders when will be the time that he also had a chid with Mingyu, he looks at Soonyoung and smile seeing the omega holding his light stick 

Suddenly the lights go off and the concert starts, Wonwoo made sure that Soonyoung is well seated and not becoming overly excited but when his Alpha suddenly comes out of the stage with Jihoon he couldn't help but to cheer and shout for his alpha's name, jumping with Chan and Jeonghan while Soonyoung just settles for wiggling his body and doing fan chants with his light stick

As the end of the concert approach, fans suddenly saw Jihoon in the middle of the stage, looking around the arena with a bright smile placed in his face, that the fans rarely see they settled down when Jihoon starts talking 

''Thank you for coming today, I know that you guys had been wondering about the happenings lately.. i wanted to be the one to tell you about it. That's why i'm here In front of you." The fans all cheers hearing Jihoon, they look at the Alpha and all of their attention suddenly diverts on to the screen that reveals the zone where Soonyoung and the others are situated

"The one in the green hoodie is my lover and we're expecting our first child." Jihoon said that cause a lot of gasps, even though the fans couldn't see Soonyoung's face they could see the large bump of his stomach

"i'm actually here in front of you to ask for your support and to thank you for understanding." Jihoon continues his eyes soon falls onto his omega and he could see the onto his face

"This last song is for you, My Mate" Jihoon said and suddenly a music starts and Jihoon starts singing

[I’m standing on the last road for today  
It’s like this every day  
In this big world  
I know I’m like a particle of dust  
Nothing is easy  
In this exit-less, maze-like world

Happiness is only a word  
It’s just a dream that everyone wants  
But that doesn’t make sense  
I don’t even wanna believe that  
Yeah I just want it SIMPLE SIMPLE oh  
Everything that makes me breathe  
I want it to be simple  
Until it goes far far away  
Until I can’t see  
I call you baby yeah  
Baby’s called my happiness yeah  
Yeah I just want it SIMPLE SIMPLE  
I want it SIMPLE  
Nothing is easy  
In this exit-less, maze-like world  
Happiness is only a word  
It’s just a dream that everyone wants  
But that doesn’t make sense  
I don’t even wanna believe that  
Yeah I just want it SIMPLE SIMPLE oh  
Everything that makes me breathe  
I want it to be simple  
Until it goes far far away  
Until I can’t see  
I call you baby yeah  
Baby’s called my happiness yeah  
Yeah I just want it SIMPLE SIMPLE  
I want it SIMPLE  
Em I want it simple yeah  
Even if everyone says I’m wrong  
I hope we can all smile when the night is over  
Everything that makes me breathe  
I want it to be simple  
Until it goes far far away  
Until I can’t see  
I call you baby yeah  
Baby’s called my happiness yeah  
Yeah I just want it SIMPLE SIMPLE  
I want it SIMPLE  
Oh I want it SIMPLE oh yeah  
I want it SIMPLE] 

Soonyoung couldn't help the tears falls onto his eyes as he stares at his Alpha singing the song he made for him, Wonwoo pulls him into a hug but his eyes still pasted on to his Alpha, The one that was so scared when he found at he was pregnant, the one that left him because of thinking his career will end, the one that ask for forgiveness and now the one that shouts to the world that Soonyoung is his happiness

"Thank you all for coming, It means so much to me. I love you everyone~" 

The fans have tears in their eyes as they watch Woozi, Seeing Woozi trying to hide his tears from his fans by lowering his head and covering his eyes with his bangs, The fans could see how Woozi love his mate and the said mate could be seen crying on the screen while watching his Alpha, The fans couldn't be more happier than they are, The fact that Woozi choose to tell the truth himself makes the fans love the Producer and Idol even more

\----

As the concert ends fans can't help but post their feelings online, It was a gamble that Jihoon and Seungcheol take when he announced to the world about Soonyoung

Soonyoung quickly going to the back stage when the concert ends with Jeonghan carrying Chan and Wonwoo in his tail, He quickly hugs his Alpha upon seeing him, His face was red and tears keeps falling down his eyes

"Hey babe, Stop crying.." He hugs the omega in his arms and ask a staff to get him water, he looks at the omega who is crying in his chest and sigh softly

"You know its not good when you're crying, right?" He whisper and caress his omega's back, he didn't realize that they are in front of the Pledis staff and their friends, Everyone seems shock at how Jihoon treats his lover, The usual stoic and cold Woozi is now hugging a very much pregnant Omega and using a gentle voice that only could be heard when he sings

"Baby look at me.." Jihoon said and cups Soonyoung's face in his hands he uses his thumbs to wipes the tears off the omega who is hiccuping while he sobs, looking at his omega the alpha slowly pecks the omega's lips and smiles

"Ji, W-We're in front of everyone~" Soonyoung said upon calming his tears down, The Alpha flinch and glares at everyone who is watching, making the people around them scatter around quickly, leaving their friends behind, Soonyoung chuckles and snuggles onto his Alpha's chest while their friends come close

"Youngie water." Wonwoo said and hands the water over to Soonyoung who gladly takes it, while drinking he suddenly realize that he is not holding his jellybean bag

"Jellybean?" Soonyoung said and looks at Jihoon with teary eyes, Jihoon quickly looks at Wonwoo and Jeonghan who holds up Chan that is holding the jellybean bag

"Soonie~" Chan said that made Soonyoung looks at him and seeing the Jellybean in the kids hand Soonyoung quickly goes to Chan and pecks his cheek 

"Thank you channie~" the alpha sighs in relief seeing the omega not crying again, Seungcheol went beside him and wrap an arm around his shoulder 

"The response are great, Good job." The older alpha said while looking at his kid who is playing with Soonyoung with the jellybean

"Hmm. Thank you hyung, Mingyu thank you too." He said and smiles at the two alphas who smiled back at him, Mingyu have Wonwoo in his arms while looking at Soonyoung and Chan while Jeonghan moves closer to Seungcheol to snuggle on to his husband

Jihoon could see his friends beside him that are supporting him and Soonyoung and he won't take this family for granted


	10. Delivery

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jellybean is coming

It was a nice morning after the Concert, Jihoon had a week off to reciprocate and rest, Pledis staffs received a massive response about Jihoon's declaration, media are all over the place to know who is his lover but his fans and Pledis never released a photo of Soonyoung, granting Jihoon the privacy he wants for his family, not wanting them involve in the cruel world of entertainment industry

@Dispatch  
["Woozi's pregnant lover still unknown to public, Many are wondering who it is that captured the Cold Alpha's heart."]

@SBSNews  
["Idol and Producer Woozi reveals his pregnant lover to his fans at his concert, Many wonder who the mystery omega is."]

A lot of his fans protected Jihoon and Soonyoung and with that Jihoon couldn't say how thankful he is for having such an awesome fans, Their life was quiet while the world wonder who is the one that caught the known Cold Hearted Alpha of the Kpop industry

"Ji." Jihoon heard that made the Alpha snaps out of his head and looks at his Omega who is sitting on the couch, having a hand over his waist the omega had a pain filled face 

"Jelly.. He is coming!" Soonyoung shouts that made Jihoon jumps on his feet and quickly grabs the car keys and his phone before going to Soonyoung

"Babe, Breathe in and out~" he said and quickly made their way to his car, He called Dr. Hong to inform him that they are on their way then called Wonwoo who threatens him that if he didn't call he will castrate Jihoon

Upon their arrival at the Hospital, Dr. Hong was already waiting for them, they put Soonyoung in a bed and quickly goes to the emergency room to deliver his baby, moment later Wonwoo arrived with Mingyu then follows Jeonghan, Seungcheol and Chan 

Jihoon is looking pale, Wonwoo slaps his shoulder that made him look at the beta 

"Hey, You need to breathe you little ass." The beta said thats when Jihoon realize he was holding his breath, He was panicking and scared that something might happen to Soonyoung

"It'll be okay Jihoon-ah~ Soonyoung will be safe." Jeonghan said that made Jihoon nods softly, He sits on the chair beside the emergency room and sigh, He suddenly felt a hand on his cheek and see that it was Chan, he smiles at him as slowly relax

"Soonie strong~" Chan said and nods at the alpha, Showing a brave expression to justify his statement that made Jihoon chuckles and pulls the kid on his arm, hugging him

"Thank you channie~" he said that made Chan giggles in his arms and sits on his lap, Seungcheol pats his shoulder and smiles at him before sitting beside him

"I know how it feels, I was freaking out when It was time for Chan to come out." The older alpha said and ruffles his kids hair, that made the kid grins at his dad and looks at his mom

"Jisoo is the best doctor, His assistant is his husband and they are one hell of combination." Jeonghan said sitting beside Seungcheol

Wonwoo was as nervous as Jihoon he was sitting onto Mingyu's lap, Mingyu soothes his back while trying to calm his beta down

Suddenly a group of reporter was making a commotion outside the hospital, Seungcheol quickly stands up and made necessary calls to put out the reporters

Jeonghan sits beside Jihoon who frowns at the commotion

"Don't worry, This hospital never allows any reporters inside. It was the same when i was in labor, Seungcheol will handle it." He assured the Alpha and nods at him, The omega smiles at his son and take him from Jihoon, hugging his son closer to him and pecking his cheek 

"You'll meet Jellybean now~ By the way, Have you thought of the name yet?" Jeonghan asked the alpha that made the alpha smile

"I'm already giving my surname to him, Soonyoung will be the one naming him." He said and leans on the chair, sighing as they wait for Soonyoung to come out

Almost 2hours has passed before they heard a wild crying, Jihoon quickly stand up when Dr. Hong's assistant called him to get inside, He sees Soonyoung exhausted on the operating table while holding a baby boy, Jihoon couldn't help his tears from falling seeing his family

"Jellybean papa is here~" Soonyoung said in a whisper, Jihoon goes beside him and pecks his forehead, He looks at his son who clearly took the omega's eyes 

"Hey~" The alpha starts and softly caress his son's cheek using the back of his thumb, Soonyoung looks up at him and smiles with teary eyes as well

"Lee Soonji" Soonyoung said that made Jihoon smile and nods at him, pecking his lips before the omega passed out, Dr. Hong's assistant took Soonji to clean him while Dr. Hong made Jihoon follows him 

"He was a healthy baby boy, 6lbs and 12inches long." Dr. Hong said and they arrive at his office 

"Soonyoung will be transferred in his room while your baby will be at the nursery, We will bring him when Soonyoung wakes up for his feeding time." Dr. Hong said and gives Jihoon the room number, Jihoon made his way towards the waiting room, He smiles at the people waiting for him

"Soonyoung is in his room now, Soonji will be sent there when he is awake, Let's go?" Jihoon said and the group quickly went to Soonyoung's room, Jihoon and the gang quietly goes in seeing the omega was sleeping, The room is huge and seeing the VIP mark outside, Seungcheol probably said somethings to the hospital, Wonwoo and Mingyu sits on the couch with Jeonghan and Chan while Jihoon sits beside Soonyoung and holds his hand

He smiles seeing his omega sleeping and resting, pecking his forehead he watches his omega sleeps

\----

When Soonyoung woke up by the sound of a baby crying, He knows his son is already hungry, He slowly sits up with the help of Jihoon and leans on the beds board

"Ji, Dr. Hong pumped some milk earlier. Can you get it?" He points at the side table and smiles at his alpha, The nurse carefully gives Soonji to Soonyoung to be fed while Jihoon takes the bottle and gives it to Soonyoung and smiles at Jeonghan and waves at Chan

"Seokie~" Chan softy called the nurse and smiles at him, Jeonghan chuckles

"How are you little channie?" Seokmin said and crouch down to be face to face with Chan

"I'm okay~ I'm here to see jellybean~" the kid declares that made Soonyoung calls for him to see Soonji up close, this made chan smiles widely and quickly run to Jihoon who carried him to see Soonji

"This is Lee Seokmin, Dr. Hong's husband." The nurse smiles widely that made his eyes curls up close upon being introduced 

"Hello, Its my first time seeing you since i only help when there is a delivery. I'll be coming back to take him for check up and tomorrow you guys could come home." Seokmin said to Jihoon and Soonyoung, The couple nods and smiles at Seokmin and continue feeding their jellybean

"Wonu, Ji where is Wonu?" Soonyoung said upon realizing he couldn't see his best friend

"Im here. Don't start crying." The beta said tha made the omega looks at the door seeing Mingyu and Wonwoo holding some plastic bags of foods, Soonyoung smiles at his best friend, Wonwoo move close to Soonyoung and pecks his forehead

"You did good soonie~" he whisper and smiles at the omega who nods at him with teary eyes, the beta smiled and wipes his tears and looks at the baby he was holding

"Wow he looks so much like you" the beta said and chuckles at the omega, He looks at his Alpha and smiles 

"Look gyu, He is so cute~" the beta said and Mingyu moves close behind him to wrap his arms around his waist and looks at Soonyoung and Soonji

"He is so cute.." the younger alpha said and smiles at Soonyoung "congratulations Soonyoung hyung and Jihoon hyung~" he said with a bright smile that made the couple nods and smile back at him

"What did i miss? Where is he?" Seungcheol suddenly burst in the room making everyone looks at him, Everyone burst out laughing softy seeing the CEO rushing to his room, looking less elegant and dominant

"Papa look jellybean is so cute~" Chan said still being carried by Jihoon, Seungcheol smiles at his baby and goes closer to Soonyoung, seeing the baby made Seungcheol's smile widen

"He looks so much like you, Soonyoung~" he ruffles the omega's hair softly that made the omega smile at him 

"He is a crybaby too~" Soonyoung said that made everyone chuckles and shakes head at him, Soonyoung looks at Jihoon and smiles at him, Making Jihoon smile back at his omega and looking down to his son who is sleeping already 

They couldn't be more happy now that their jellybean is in their arms and their friends continue supporting them

"Everyone meet jellybean, Lee Soonji"   
Jihoon said with a proud voice as he looks at Soonji and Soonyoung with a loving smile


	11. Life after birth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A peek on to their daily life after Soonyoung gave birth

Half a year later

It was three in the morning when Soonyoung heard a hushed cries from the baby monitor beside their bed, He was sleeping after having some making love session with his Alpha last night, His body sore underneath the blanket

He was about to stand up and go to their son when he heard Jihoon talking to thru it, He held it up to his ears to hear it clearly and leans back on his bed, 

"Aigoo~ What's wrong~" his Alpha starts, carrying their son in his arms and softly patting his bum to make him sleep again, as the Alpha stares at his baby boy, He couldn't help but smile when the little one mumbles some incoherent words at him

"Hmm.. You want your mommy?~ he is sleeping because daddy made mommy tired." Jihoon said with a soft chuckle in his voice, He caress his son's cheek softly and hums for him when his some answer him with a cute mumbling

"Yeah yeah daddy is to blame, How about this, You sleep for another hour so daddy could have some more of your mommy? Don't you want more sister or brother?" Jihoon negotiate with his son that made Soonyoung chuckles and shakes his head, snuggling to his pillow more

"This idiot, Who negotiates with their son just for an hour of sex? Aigoo.. Lee Jihoon." He shakes his head and got startled when Soonji starts sniffing to cry, he was about to sits up and go to them, when he hears Jihoon again

"Alright alright I won't leave you, Aigoo.. Your mom is tired so let's not wake her up okay?" Jihoon said that made the cute little sniffles dies down

"You are just like your mother, A crybaby.. You know your mom is the only person who is keeping me sane, So I need that daily dose of his energy to get by the day. He always smiles brightly that his eyes disappears, You got his eyes which Is a good thing.. You should be like him and not like your old man, you know, I almost let him slip thru my grasp.." Jihoon is talking to their son, like he is talking to him heart to heart, Their son was answering his father with mumbling as much as a baby could give 

Soonyoung have the baby monitor in his chest, trying to hold back his tears as he hears Jihoon's feelings, He knows its not right to hear this since it was supposed to be a father and son heart to heart talk but only by this Soonyoung could know what Jihoon really feels

"Yeah I know I'm a moron to leave, no need to tell me. But you know it was a shock to me when you came that's why I panicked.. Im sorry baby~"

Jihoon chuckles when he hears his baby snorts as much as a baby could snort, he shakes his head and stares at the little guy

"I love your mom so much, I wouldn't let the entertainment industry taints his beautiful smile, That's why you guys are not announced publicly even though your old man is famous. Hey Im famous you know, I could give you everything you want but I could only assume that Soonyoung will spoil you as much as I do~" Soonyoung chuckles hearing him argues to his son about being famous, So that's why his name and picture wasn't released and no one speculates him being Jihoon's omega

"I want you and your mom in my private life, Away from people's judgement and people's eyes." This made Soonyoung smiles and feel so blessed that he could keep doing what he love and not being bombarded with Jihoon's fans.

" Hmm.. Aren't you going to sleep? Alright let's go back to your mom. I'm sure he loved my surprise I left on him when you decide to interrupt us, Really Soonji.. I need more of your mom, You know. He passed out half way. Tsk." Soonyoung's eyes widen when he heard foot steps coming, he put the baby monitor back to its place and a sudden moan came to him when he tries to hug a pillow and felt a thing in his ass, He bites his lower lip to suppress it and close his eyes, His ass of a lover put a butt plug on to him

"Soonie? You awake?" Soonyoung perks up seeing Jihoon and Soonji going into their room towards him, He slowly sits up and glares at Jihoon when he felt the butt plug

"Liked my surprise? You didn't take it off right?" Jihoon smirks at him and hands him Soonji, He took their baby boy in his arms and smiles at the little one

"Hello my prince~" Soonyoung said happily and smiles at the baby, Jihoon is shirt less and only wearing his pajama pants while Soonyoung is wearing the top, Jihoon lays beside them as Soonyoung put their baby in between them, he chuckles seeing their baby tries to flips on to his stomach

"Aigoo.. Okay face your daddy~" he said flipping the kid on to his stomach and watch Jihoon make face to his son, Soonyoung smile seeing the two and couldn't help leaning down and pecking Jihoon's lips

"I love you~" Soonyoung suddenly said that made Jihoon stops looking at his son and looks up to his lover, a smile crept on to his lips as he reach up to caress his lover's cheek 

"I love you too~" Jihoon said and pecks his omega in the lips softy before looking at their son who is staring at them with his little eyes

"And We love you~" the two said and kiss their baby boy on both side of his cheeks

\----

Soonyoung is humming in the kitchen while making some breakfast, They woke up a little late because of Soonji's little episode last night that's why Jihoon is still asleep with his son

The two was really hands on when it comes to parenting and Soonji is showered with love from his parents and uncles, Their friends gave so many things for the couple as well Jihoon's fans who keeps sending gifts for his son and supporting Jihoon when the news of Jihoon's omega giving birth takes place 

It was a huge uproar since people wants to know who the mystery omega that came to his Concert, Seungcheol was quick to respond that Jihoon doesn't want them on public's eyes and ask for support instead and that's when Jihoon's company starts receiving baby gifts 

Jihoon being the dedicated Artist that he is quick to announced his Thank you to his fans with a new set of Album dedicated just for them, Jihoon took a break after the release of his album and focused on making music for their new recruits while being a partner to Soonyoung 

Jihoon slowly stumbles in the kitchen when he didn't see Soonyoung on the bed with them, Seeing the omega took a bath he slowly wraps his arms around his waist and pecks his cheek

"Hey, Good morning~" Jihoon said before snuggling his face onto Soonyoung's shoulder blade before yawning and pulling him m closer to his chest, Soonyoung smiles and took a glance back at him before facing him and pecking his lips

"Good morning Ji~" smiling at his alpha, the omega chuckles and continue back to cooking, he goes to the coffee maker and put a cup pf coffee into a mug to give to his alpha, Jihoon smiles at him as he puts the cooked foods on to the table while the said alpha sips on his hot coffee

A moment later as they were about to begin eating their breakfast, a cry suddenly erupts towards their room and Jihoon already on his feet going to the crying baby, Soonyoung couldn't help but smile seeing his alpha

The Alpha being the timid and quiet man that he is, is a completely changed man when it comes to their son, he was used to the alpha making faces to make their son happy and reading some books to his son who couldn't even say a word yet

"Daddy is here.. Shh don't cry." He heard when Jihoon comes back with a sniffling baby in his arms, trying to soothe his baby into calming down, Soonyoung smiles at him and gets to getting a bottle of milk, he pass it to Jihoon who takes it and starts feeding his baby boy, on the other hand Soonyoung starts eating and feeding Jihoon some food 

Their day starts when the family is in the living room, Soonji sprawled out in his play pen, Jihoon and Soonyoung on the couch snuggled to each other while watching their son play on his ow

"You coming back to work in a week, right?" Soonyoung ask glancing up to Jihoon as he was leaning on his chest

"Yeah, I'll be having a comeback stage. You guys watch me, Alright?" The alpha said that made his omega nods and pecks his chin

"Of course. I'm always your number one fan."  
Soonyoung said that made his alpha smile and pecks his forehead, looking at him lovingly, they were about to kiss when they heard a soft cry coming from their son

"Of course, Our personal cockblocker~" Jihoon groans that made Soonyoung laughs and stand up to carry his son in his arms 

"Aigoo~ our baby is so cute~" the omega said and pecking his son's cheek softly to make his soft sobs die down, his eyes flatters open and looking at his parents, Jihoon couldn’t help but love those eyes that his omega surely have, he couldn't believe how his son is a spitting image of the omega and how they are so alike

Soonyoung leans on Jihoon's chest with Soonji in his arms, Jihoon have his arms around them and continue watching the show

The two have this types of days repeated into their daily lives, Jihoon doing his best to keep his family out of the spot light and Soonyoung being the ever bubbly light of the house, Jihoon couldn't help but want to come home even he is tired of his job

His family will always welcome him with a smile

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm thinking of ending it with this or continuing? I don't know if a lot of you would like to see Soonji grows up since it'll take a while for me to update from then on or i could just finish it with this, let me know what you think. As always Thankyou for reading, it means the world to me ✌︎('ω')✌︎


	12. Epilogue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lee Family

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't kill me for this. I will still update so no worries, i just want to end the plot story so that i could focus on giving you a bonus onto their life with Soonji. Its reasonable for me to end their story here so please don't kill me. I will continue updating. No worries ✌︎('ω')✌︎

"Soonji!~" Soonyoung shouts at their 3yrs old son who is half naked while running around the house, Jihoon sitting on to the living room with a coffee in hand see the little man run past him, a sigh softly out of his lips and he looks at their son who is grinning mischievously while making his mother run to him, when the omega reach Jihoon, the alpha quickly tug the omega's hand and pulls him in his lap, making the omega yelp in surprise and pouts at him

"Ji, You~" The omega whines and tries to stand up while holding their son's clothes, The alpha smiles at him and starts showering his omega with kisses, The thing about their little family, His son clearly loves making his mother pamper him with attention so whenever Soonyoung has his attention towards Jihoon their son starts pouting and acting jealous towards his own father who tries and have his mother all to his own

Soon enough the little kid went out of his hiding place when he clearly didn't hear nor see his mother looking for him, Soonji clearly got Soonyoung's face but the little guy got his father's mind, being a little mischievous than Soonyoung, Soonji is a talkative version of Jihoon, his face has a lot of emotions just like his mother but when he talks, Its not even a shock when people thinks he speaks a lot like an adult

Soonji also loves hearing his mother sings since its only exclusive to him and his father while he truly enjoys dancing with his mother, Soonji loves playing with the piano in his father's office being the son of Lee Jihoon, the little kid still doesn't have any idea that his father is a famous person since no one still knows who is the one Lee Jihoon marries, Soonyoung really loves the privacy and doesn't really like attention, Seungcheol made sure that no one knows who is Kwon Soonyoung to Lee Jihoon

"Papa stop keeping mom to yourself." He said with a frown and tugs his moms shirt, he glares at his father that made his father smirks down at him, Soonyoung sigh whenever the two battle for him and being always in the middle he pretty much suffers being squished by the father and son duo

"Come here now, You might catch a cold~" he said to Soonji and slowly separates from Jihoon and crouch down on the floor in front of his son, he smiles at him and pecks his lips making the little guy grins at his father who just clicked his tongue at him

He dressed him up and stand up, Soonyoung's cooking improved with the help of Mingyu, The younger alpha comes every once in a while with Wonwoo to play with Minwon, Wonwoo and Mingyu's 2yrs old son, Wonwoo was pregnant when Soonyoung gave birth to Soonji, they were about to surprised Soonyoung that day but they are the one who got surprised when Soonyoung suddenly gave birth to Soonji

Lee Jihoon, Still works as an idol and producer but now instead of only producing his own songs he helps produce the songs of newly debut groups within Pledis Entertainment, Seungcheol making his end of the bargain and not letting any media shows a photo of Soonyoung or Soonji out in the public

When they had their wedding it was a small but intimate ceremony, Soonyoung and Jihoon choosing to keep a low profile, they did it in Busan where Jihoon's home town is, Soonji was 2yrs old by then and have been really clingy to Soonyoung when he finds out that he can't marry his mother since he was going to marry his father, Their friends went and their family all went to watch the two couple become one

Soonyoung's step brother Xu Minghao who resides in China went to Korea especially for the wedding, he was with his husband Wen Junhui, Minghao was ecstatic when he heard that Soonyoung had a child and now getting married that's why he really went out of his way to meet his nephew and attend the wedding

Jihoon's fans where understanding when he release a statement that he was getting married. the fans where ecstatic, a lot of wedding gifts where delivered to Pledis the same when he announced at the concert about Soonyoung's pregnancy, There were a lot of baby clothes and even going as far as sending a crib to Pledis for Jihoon's baby, Seungcheol was laughing his ass off seeing mountains of gifts being checked by the staff before sending to Jihoon and Soonyoung's house

He was really grateful for them and was really happy for their support that whenever he holds a fan meeting and concert he never fails to give them something to make the fans comfortable, Jihoon and his fans are one of the strongest bond that Kpop industry could offer

Soonji taps his mother's cheek when the omega space off again, the little kid smiles at his mother and pecks his cheek before looks at his father and showing a smirk before going to his room to get a book to read, Soonyoung blinks seeing the expression on his son where he only sees it to Jihoon, he softly release a sigh and lean on the couch while sitting on the floor 

"Did you see that? He just smirked at you!" Soonyoung exclaimed and crosses his arms, pouting at Jihoon who chuckles behind him, The alpha pulls him in his lap and pecks his pout making him smile unconsciously

"I'm mad. Soonji keeps getting your bad traits." He said at his husband who just laughs at his statement

"Bad traits? What can i say the kid clearly took after you when you see his face but i guess i won when it comes to his attitude?" Jihoon smirks at Soonyoung that made the omega pinch his nose softly and lean his back on the alpha's chest

"His use of words are not suited for a 3yrs old, he is smart but mischievous, Did you hear what he did to his friend? He made a make shift gun and starts shooting his friend with jellybeans!" He said that made the Alpha grins proudly while nodding his head, his son is pretty clever when it comes to making things, he loves reading Wonwoo's book since its a mystery novel, he goes ask help to his father to explain the scene further, the kid has an open mind even at a young age, Jihoon tends to keep his mind as pure as he can but the little guy loves to read and watch anything that has a mystery in it, the little guy loves to use his mind to solve things and patch up broken pieces of his toys

"Its not something you should be proud of! I'm blaming it on Wonu since he keeps giving Soonji his books." His omega crossed his arms over his chest and see his son at the patio laying at the hammock chair and reading one of his best friends book, the omega sigh and looks at Jihoon with a hopeless eyes

"It's okay love, at least our little alpha is smart." He said and nods at his omega, The little kids secondary gender was revealed when he was 2yrs old, Being an alpha, beta or omega wasn't really an issue for the two of them since whatever their son's secondary gender they would still love and support him, Wonwoo's son just come out as an Omega that makes Minwon the only omega in the group of kids, since Chan is also an Alpha

Soonyoung watches his son flips the book, his eyes lights up when the little alpha sees his mother and father looking at him before waving his hand and continue reading 

"Our little alpha.." Jihoon said that makes Soonyoung nods on his chest as they both watch their son enjoy reading a book

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know your thoughts about it and i'm really thankful you spared some time to read. Thankyou ( ◠‿◠ )


End file.
